


dwell on dreams

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: The ride on the Hogwarts Express takes a turn after Bobbi shares some news with her partners; luckily, all is resolved in a very large bed.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	dwell on dreams

The Hogwarts Express was steaming down the tracks, same as it always did on the first of September.

This was Bobbi Morse’s very last time on the train, and instead of enjoying the ride she was attempting to pacify an irate Hufflepuff and an even angrier Gryffindor.

“That’s bloody _nonsense_ , Bob, and you shouldn’t have to deal with it!”

“They can’t keep you from speaking to us!”

“You’ll come home with me for Christmas, and that’s that.” Hunter’s nostrils flared and his eyes sparked chocolate and gold, the same they always did when he was angry.

“It’s fine,” Bobbi insisted for what must have been the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.”

“It’s not fine when your parents won’t let you write to anyone, Bobbi. That’s abuse.” Jemma’s voice was quiet, but that made her almost scarier than the boys’ shouting.

“They’d let me write to some people.” Bobbi swallowed hard. “Just not to you.”

“Why not?” Hunter demanded.

Bobbi met his gaze and fought against the tears threatening to flood her eyes. “Please don’t make me say it.”

Jemma slid her hand into Bobbi’s, squeezing gently.

“It’ll be fine,” Bobbi said, wiping at her face angrily. “I’ll just stay at school for Christmas and -”

“Absolutely not,” her partners chorused. 

“You’re not going to be alone on Christmas,” Fitz declared. “I’ll stay at school if I have to.”

“Your mum -”

“Knows how much you mean to me,” Fitz interrupted. “She’d probably tell me how I’m such a nice boy for not letting my girlfriend spend Christmas by herself.”

“You don’t have to stay with me, Fitz.”

“Just come home with one of us,” Jemma pleaded softly. “You don’t have to decide who yet, but please say you will.”

“I’ll think about it,” Bobbi conceded. She cleared her throat. “Can we change the subject now? Please?” Talking about her bigoted parents and their irrational hatred of the people she loved wasn’t what Bobbi wanted to spend the rest of the trip to Hogwarts doing.

“We missed you,” Fitz said after a pause.

Bobbi sighed, retort ready in the tip of her tongue, when Fitz repeated what he said with a different inflection. “We _missed_ you.”

Bobbi’s breath caught in her throat. In addition to her parents not wanting her to write her partners, they had been adamant she stay in the house unless accompanied by one of them - which meant no sneaking off with Jemma, Hunter, and Fitz to do what teenagers did best.

“I missed you, too.” She smiled.

Five minutes later her lips were kiss-swollen and her hair dishevelled. Fitz was perched on her lap and her hand was splayed on the inside of his thigh, dangerously close to his erection. Hunter had given up on teasing Jemma after about thirty seconds; she was writhing on his lap as he cast _Incutientia_ with one hand and stroked her clit with the other.

“Did anyone spell the door?” Fitz asked through a gasp when Bobbi finally wrapped her hand around the base of his cock.

“Of course I spelled the door,” Bobbi murmured, nipping at Fitz’s throat. It was a stupid question - Jemma was already squealing loud enough that someone would’ve come running if she hadn’t cast a Silencing Charm. She had added a lock and a Sticking Charm to the door to their compartment as well, just in case someone came looking for one of them. She wouldn’t want anyone to get an eyeful.

“Bobbi,” Fitz hissed when she ran her thumb over the length of his slit. “Please.”

“Please,” Jemma echoed in a whine as she continued furiously humping Hunter’s hand. He continued pressing her clit with fervor, and all it took was one more well-timed spell for Jemma to scream out her orgasm.

“I love how loud she is,” Bobbi told Fitz as she stroked her hand along the length of his shaft. “And I love magic for letting us fuck on a train and still have privacy.”

Fitz’s throat bobbed in a swallow. “Muggles fuck on airplanes all the time without any spells to keep them private.”

“Yeah?” Bobbi asked, twisting her wrist on her upstroke in the way she knew made Fitz whine. “Sounds fun.”

“We could try sometime,” Fitz panted.

“Or we could keep having our sinfully loud sex wherever we want,” Bobbi retorted. She loved Jemma’s screams too much to ever desire a situation where her girlfriend had to be quiet.

“Agreed,” Hunter murmured. Jemma had recovered from her orgasm and was now on her knees between his legs, lapping at his cock excitedly.

“You know, I have my own private room now that I’m Head Girl,” Bobbi said conversationally, as if she wasn’t jerking her boyfriend off while her girlfriend gave her _other_ boyfriend a blowjob. “It would be fun for you all to visit sometime.”

“No more shagging in empty classrooms?” Hunter asked, his hand tangling in Jemma’s hair as she swallowed his cock down in one gulp.

“Never said that. Did I, Fitz?”

The Gryffindor just made a strangled sound in return, too busy thrusting into Bobbi’s fist to think of anything coherent.

“Oh, honey,” Bobbi sang, creating a loop with her fingers and fitting it snugly against the place on Fitz’s cock where the head met the shaft. “Answer me.”

“Didn’t say that,” Fitz gasped in agreement. “Bobbi, _please_.”

She released her makeshift cock ring, not surprised when Fitz came immediately when the pressure was gone. He continued thrusting into her hand long after the last of his cum was spent, and Bobbi hummed a low, pleased note as a rush of wetness travelled between her legs. She _had_ missed them - had missed this. Going into Hogwarts she had never expected to meet someone she would want to bare her soul to, let alone three people, but it was remarkably easy when she was around her lovers. 

“Wanna get inside you,” Fitz slurred as he came down from his high.

“Wait until we’re at the castle,” Bobbi murmured,casting a quick spell to clean the cum up from her shirt and hand. As much as he wished otherwise, Fitz’s refractory period was longer than ten seconds. Besides, as much as she was enjoying the four of them debauching each other in a train car, what she wanted was different. She wanted slow and soft, sweet nothings and sleepy smiles. She would never say so, but Bobbi wanted to _make love_. She wanted to - _needed to_ \- forget about all the hate her parents ahd spewed, and uniting herself with the people she loved more than anything was the best way to do it.

Hunter interrupted her fantasy of what the night would look like by grunting out an expletive as he came in Jemma’s mouth. She swallowed easily, wiping the back of her hand on her mouth before settling back into her seat.

“Let me take care of you,” Fitz insisted again, hand sliding up Bobbi’s robes.

“ _Wait_ ,” Bobbi insisted. “Please.”

Fitz nuzzled into her neck, which Bobbi took as agreement. The rest of the train ride passed with relatively little fanfare, and Bobbi was glad when Hogwarts was once again there to welcome her home.

\---

The Head Girl’s room was much bigger than Bobbi expected, but she wasn’t going to complain when it gave her plenty of room to Transfigure her bed into something large enough for four.

Fitz was stuck to Bobbi’s side like a burr, just as he had been since the Welcome Feast had ended. Evidently his short nap on the train hadn’t been enough to make him forget Bobbi had promised him sex when they made it to Hogwarts.

Bobbi didn’t bother to pull on her pajamas after stripping out of her robes. Fitz would just be taking them off her anyways.

“Are you sure you’re not part Veela?” Hunter whispered, tracing his hand down her stomach and across the curve of her hip bone. “It’s not natural for anyone to be this beautiful.”

“Seconded,” Jemma breathed, running her hand through Bobbi’s hair.

“And thirded,” Fitz declared, dropping to his knees in front of her, hands clasped in front of himself as if he was praying.

“The bed?” Bobbi suggested softly.

“Just a moment, love.” Hunter’s hand slid from her hip to her ass, which he squeezed gently. “Seeing you naked for the first time in months is a religious experience for our little lion.”

“It is,” Fitz agreed, shuffling forward on his knees before placing a kiss on each of her inner thighs. Bobbi shivered, legs naturally parting to allow whatever came next.

“You smell like heaven,” Fitz murmured, pressing his nose into the thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs. “Bet you taste like it, too.” But he didn’t put his mouth against her, not yet. Jemma tugged on Bobbi’s hair, and Bobbi’s heart fluttered in her chest. She hadn’t meant to make herself the center of attention by denying herself on the train, but she had to admit having three people focused on her was nice.

“Bed,” Fitz decided after a moment. Bobbi was prepared to walk there herself, but Hunter had different ideas, scooping her into a bridal carry before walking the five steps to the bed and depositing her there. He slid into bed beside her and Jemma, the only one of them still fully clothed, assumed a position at the headboard, Bobbi’s head in her lap.

“No matter what your parents say,” Hunter whispered, sliding his hand up to cup her breast and roll her nipple between his fingers, “or what they think -” Bobbi gasped as Fitz slid inside her “- you are ours. Not theirs.”

“Never theirs,” Bobbi breathed in agreement, eyes slipping closed as waves of love and lust both rolled over her. She was with her people, Fitz making love to her while Hunter helped and Jemma watched. This couldn’t be taken from her.

Bobbi clutched at Fitz’s shoulders when his pace quickened, desperate for this to last forever but also aware of how little control they both had when they were together. Bobbi keened softly, Hunter’s gentle touches on her torso and Jemma’s hands in her hair and Fitz’s cock inside her making it all too easy to lose control. 

She shook when she came, hips snapping up into Fitz’s. He spilled into her a moment later, and Bobbi tightened her grip on his shoulders until they were both through the throes of their orgasms. Fitz rolled off of her, though not before placing a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. Jemma slid into place beside him, the four of them all cradling each other close.

“Do you think your mum would let me come home with you for Christmas?” Bobbi asked a moment later, ignoring the stickiness between her thighs in favor of Fitz’s blue eyes.

“Yes,” he answered immediately. “She’d love to have all of you, but -”

“I’ll be there,” Hunter interrupted. 

“Me too,” Jemma added. “It’s not Christmas if we’re not all together.”

“Then it’s settled,” Fitz declared. “I’ll send her an owl in the morning.”

“I don’t suppose your mum’ll let us all stay in your bed, will she, Fitz?”

Fitz chuckled at Hunter’s question. “Probably not, no.”

“Sneaking into my boyfriend’s bedroom. Hot,” Hunter murmured, beginning to draw patterns on Bobbi’s bare skin.

“Like you’ve never done it before,” Bobbi scoffed sleepily. She really needed to clean herself up, but it was so warm between Hunter’s body and Fitz’s.

“Not as daring when there’s no obstacles,” Hunter argued.

“Try breaking into Jemma’s bedroom,” Fitz suggested.

Hunter huffed out a laugh. “Done that, too.”

“Hunter!” Bobbi squeaked. She hadn’t heard that story.

“She was wearing that skirt, Bob! What was I supposed to do?”

“Stop being a lech.”

“I don’t fuck her in the bathroom, unlike someone I know.”

“Guilty,” Bobbi sighed. She shouldn’t have told the boys that story.

They continued trading gentle barbs, their voices eventually trailing off into silence as one by one they fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
